


Manip: steady on (i won’t let you fall)

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, because I think we could all use a bit of comfort right now, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Bernie can be persuasive. Another winter piece.





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
